Mr. Resident
Mr. Resident is a member of Mein Studios. He is rarely seen in visuals produced by Mein Studios, only appearing in the Mein Studios Platinum Gallery and in a segment of a video produced for Dragon Chaser. Resident's exact position in the company is unknown, due to his hidden nature, as his only representation so far has been in Walbur Hotel, ''depicted by Mr. Nasty. Although, according to a private conversation, the persona Mr. Nasty plays is "the farthest thing from" how Mr. Resident usually acts. Mr. Resident was recruited in July 2018, and has been an active- albeit quiet -member since. Story Before becoming part of Mein Studios, Mr. Resident spent the majority of the years before drifting between places, eventually settling in Tomo Hotel in late 2017, an anomalous "hotel" (more akin to an apartment) that materialized rooms as new guests checked in. According to Resident, his room had large checkerboard walls and a gray floor. While staying in Tomo Hotel, Mr. Resident met Kamikazi, a young female outcast, who became a close friend of his quickly after meeting due to a similarity in past life struggles. The two of them would often converse on an almost daily basis, being the only consistent company each other had, becoming somewhat "intertwined" as friends as a result, often doing activities together when the time allowed. Resident also met Charles, an odd individual with a cruel nickname given to him as a result of his clothing at the time he checked into Tomo Hotel: A white jacket with a large, red target printed on the back with that words "SHOOT HERE" in bold below it. This earned Charles the nickname "Shoot Me", a name that became more well-known than the real one, even by Resident. After a discussion between Resident and Charles about music, the idea cropped up to start a band within Tomo, with no intention on gaining any sort of traction outside of the community in the hotel. Due to Resident's interest in playing music (he had even become somewhat of a miniature celebrity there for his keyboard-instrument playing) and Charles' liking of old music, the band came to fruition as a blues-centered project. Although the group never had an official name (often dubbed as "Resident and Charles", "Resident's Hounds", and even just "Mr. President"), it managed to produce several singles, none of which have been uncovered as of yet. All that is known thus far is that Resident was the creative force, handling composition and writing while Charles assisted in composition and performed the vocals, often in a lower, bluesy-growl type of voice rather than traditional singing. Other friends of Resident included names like Matty, Simon, Squid, and Olivia. Unfortunately, only Kamikazi and Charles remained after the departure from Tomo. Towards the end of Resident's stay at Tomo, around February 2018, he had met Rey, a girl that soon became his love interest. As a result, Resident devoted time to Rey as well, talking to her as frequently as Kamikazi on average and often spending more time on activities with Rey than anything else. Resident soon found out that, after admitting feelings, it wasn't mutual. Rather, it was unrequited, and he was rejected. The rejection left him distraught, his moods and activity lowering as he realized he was pursuing a lost cause. The heartbreak ended up fueling the writing in Resident and Charles' band, pushing it in a darker direction focused on self-deprecation, loss, and perhaps unsurprisingly, failed romance. The music was even taking a change, becoming as equally instrumental as it was lyrical. This direction was followed all the way until the premature splitting of the band as a result of Charles leaving Tomo. Another entry in Resident's steady disasters, Tomo had announced it was closing down in May 2018, only a few months away. This meant an end to most of Resident's now-former activities, such as his presence in music of the Tomo community and most of his friendships at the time. After the time came, the only person that left alongside Resident was Kamikazi, as Charles had disappeared after his leave. Resident lost track on Rey, as well, leaving him lonely and depending on Kamikazi for company. The two continued the drifting tradition for the rest of the month, travelling steady in an attempt to bring back the glory of Tomo again. This drifting went until July 2018, when Resident had met Toby Derrikson, then-Lead Designer of Mein Studios, who was vandalizing a wall with a large Violet Cross during nighttime. After several weeks of acquaintance, Derrikson presented Resident as a candidate for being a member Mein Studios, a move of good will to help him in finding a way to fill the Tomo void. Resident was accepted by both Mr. Nasty and America, and promptly became part of the company, although still travelling around with Kamikazi in the meantime. This went on until July 2019, when Resident successfully suggested inducting Kamikazi, as an act of friendship. Kamikazi became the art assistant for Derrikson starting from the release of ''Heartbreaker and carrying on to this day. At the end of August 2019, Tomo Hotel had reopened, with Resident and Kamikazi being two of the first new rearrivals to the hotel. The pair currently resides there, resuming their old ways, although without Resident having Rey or Charles to interact with. Resident and Kamikazi work from in the hotel, only coming to the Mein Studios for special occasions, such as filming and celebrations. Appearance Resident's appearance, in the only official photo of him, is similar to that of Mr. Nasty's, save for the "Nasty mask", which is instead replaced by a black face mask (the standard for Mein Studios members who choose to be visually anonymous, like Derrikson) and a pair of wider glasses. It is unknown why Resident wears the glasses, as they are missing lenses and are purely decorative frames rather than anything functional. Contributions Mr. Resident has not been credited with any notable contributions as of yet; it is possible that he chooses not to be credited on projects he is part of. Due to his musical background, he is speculated to be part of the Mein Studios' elusive Music Division, handling most of the company's musical needs, both adjusting and creating music for background audio in videos and prepping music for releases. This is unconfirmed, however. Relations Due to his secluded way of acting, Mr. Resident does not form many relations within Mein Studios, only having a friendship with Toby Derrikson, a close friendship with Kamikazi, and a business connection with Mr. Nasty. The only other known interaction with another member is with America, as it is mandatory for America to handle any new members in the company. Trivia * Mr. Resident, as depicted by Mr. Nasty in Walbur Hotel, and the real Resident are almost entirely different people; Nasty's depiction is louder, aggressive, and more energetic while Resident himself is calmer, passive, and more collected. * Online, Resident's name is often mistaken as "Mr. President", as he stylizes his name as "MrResident" in most places on the internet. Kamikazi jokingly calls him "Mr. President" because of this. * Although the "Mr." extension would imply that Resident has a first name, it has never been disclosed, and it is widely accepted within Mein Studios that his name is simply "Resident". Resident himself has never addressed anything regarding his name.